


Sugar and Spice, Screaming is Nice

by staygame (sungjae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjae/pseuds/staygame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superhero vs supervillain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice, Screaming is Nice

**Author's Note:**

> And this one doesn't have girl names because I make up the rules as I go along.

Zitao finds Chanyeol on the roof, leaned up against one of the legs of the water tower and dangling the antenna of the detonator between her long fingers. "Took you long enough," Chanyeol says, smiling with all of her teeth.

Zitao stands in the doorway for a moment to catch her breath. Her entire body is thrumming with energy- the adrenaline from chasing two of Chanyeol's cronies through the streets, the fear for the lives of the innocent civilians trapped in a building set to explode, but more than anything else, the same heady arousal that comes hand-in-hand with dealing with Chanyeol. 

"How long until the bomb goes off?" Zitao asks as she approaches Chanyeol, trying very hard to focus on her face instead of the way her tits are bared in her shiny, leather bustier. Amazing the things a push-up bra can do. 

Chanyeol brings a finger up to her mouth, blinking her wide eyes at Zitao, who once again marvels at the fact that someone with such a cute face could be capable of crimes against humanity. "About ten minutes? Something like that." 

Long enough for Chanyeol to haul Zitao in by the lapels of her suit, fitting their mouths together in a fierce kiss. Chanyeol doesn't waste any time, yanking down Zitao's zipper far enough to reveal her chest. She's always been impatient, typically slicing up the front of Zitao's suit because she couldn't waste time dealing with the back zipper- the only reason for Zitao's redesign. Chanyeol squeezes Zitao's breasts in her hands, pinching and rolling her nipples between her fingers.

"I can do it in five," Chanyeol says, flashing a toothy grin before leaning down to suck on Zitao's tit. Zitao believes her, because her flesh is weak when it comes to Park Chanyeol, but being contrary is part of the game. 

"I'd like to see you try."

Chanyeol kisses her way down Zitao's body, peeling off her suit as she goes, until she's on her knees and Zitao's pants are around her ankles. The night air whips around them and Zitao shivers slightly, goosebumps dotting her skin. Chanyeol rubs one smooth cheek over Zitao's thigh. Zitao bites down on her lip in anticipation.

Suddenly, her radio crackles to life in her ear. Kris' voice. "What are you doing? Have you caught her yet?" 

"No, I'm still-" Zitao interrupts herself with a loud moan as Chanyeol bites into her inner thigh, hard enough to bruise, laving her tongue over the bitemarks and dragging the tip up further. "Still working on it."

"Oh god, gross," Kris says, and Zitao would laugh if she wasn't too busy digging her hand into Chanyeol's curls and yanking on them in an effort to make her hurry the fuck up. Tugging on Chanyeol's hair earns Zitao nothing more than another painful suck on her inner thigh. If Kris didn't already know what Zitao was here to do, the marks on her thighs that no amount of super hero activities could have caused would've given her away in a second.

"We don't have much time," Zitao says, aiming for tough but coming out more like a whine. It earns her two finger slammed up inside of her. Chanyeol grins when Zitao's knees buckle slightly, legs swaying against Chanyeol's shoulders. Chanyeol's fingers slide in and out with ease; Zitao's been wet since she stepped on the crime scene. One day she'll examine the practical implications of that, but not today. Not when Chanyeol is tipping her head forward to press her mouth against Zitao's cunt, licking over Zitao's folds and down to where her fingers are knuckle deep inside her. Chanyeol wraps her free hand around the back of Zitao's thigh, pulling her in even closer, and all Zitao can do is push back helplessly against Chanyeol's tongue. 

Chanyeol adds another finger while she drags her tongue over Zitao's clit. She alternates between lapping thick, wet licks and making small, teasing circles with the tip of her tongue. Zitao's legs wobble, unsteady like the first time she tried on her stiletto boots, like the first time Chanyeol threw her against a wall and planted a kiss on her instead of a punch. A fourth finger and Chanyeol purses her lips, sucking hard. She can feel herself getting closer with every slide of Chanyeol's tongue against her clit, every curl of Chanyeol's fingers inside of her. Zitao bites her lip to hold back a groan as she comes, cunt twitching as Chanyeol draws her orgasm out. 

When Chanyeol rocks back onto her heels, her entire chin is shiny and wet with saliva and come. Zitao tugs her leather pants back up with shaky fingers. "So which building?" Zitao asks, noting the way that Chanyeol's eyes linger on her chest as Zitao fingers the zipper tab on her suit.

"Gangnam Tower," Chanyeol says, getting to her feet. There are small pieces of gravel embedded into her knees. "You're wasting your time here, though. It's all a cover-up for a bank heist that-"

Zitao doesn't wait for her to finish the sentence before she presses her ear piece. "Yixing, run a scan of bank security around the city." 

"Have fun!" Chanyeol says, waving her fingers happily. Zitao waits for her to turn her back, then brings her foot up and delivers a hard kick to her ass with the heel of her stiletto. 

"You little fucker," is the last thing that Zitao hears before she takes a running leap off the building, free falling for a few exhilarating moments before her flight mechanisms kick in and she regains control.


End file.
